Revenant
Revenant is a non-player character in Zombie Scenario: Season 2 which appears in Decoy chapter. The players will meet this boss in an abandoned factory while they were after the escaping Dione. Later, it appears in Poisoning (at round 4), Collapse and Desert Plant. It becomes a playable character for Zombie team which can be controlled through third-person-view in Zombie Giant mode. Overview Revenant seems to be the combined evolution of the Deimos and Ganymede. Unlike Dione (which has the poison element), Revenant has an affinity to fire. Abilities Tips fighting Revenant *Use the mounted machine gun to attack Revenant. However, be aware of its fire attacks. *When Revenant uses its fire attacks, don't approach it or you will be hit by its inferno. *If the Revenant is about to use its fire storm attack, players needs to turn on the highlighted valve by pressing button below the available faucet as soon as possible. *When the Revenant uses fireballs to attack, the player can avoid the attack by jumping side ways even though it still has a chance to get hit. *Revenant's armour has an immunity against penetration, so do not use a weapon with high penetration especially SKULL Series (SKULL-11 does not have the power to penetrate but still not effective). *Since Revenant's defense is very high, it is best to use AT4-CS or Plasma. **However, it is not recommended to use any anti zombies weapons (except BALROG-XI and JANUS-11) since Revenant armour reduces damages from all weapons drastically. *Once a player activate the faucet (valve) located on the four corners of the battle arena, Revenant's defense will be weakened and all damage inflicted by player will be higher than normal. *Do not be selfish, drop powerful weapons as Revenant is not easy to beat. *Don't go near Revenant in his second form or you will immediately get burned. *Aim to the chest as it's his weak point, hitting straight to the bright crown-shaped area will result in damage increasement in comparison with any other part of the body, including the head. Minimal Weapons Required Zombie Giant In Zombie Giant Revenant was added into the playable zombies roster. The players have the access to all of his skills. Revenant will gain a new appearance once evolved. Parts of the body becomes more orange-colored, with the addition of flames being emitted. Skill Table Honor mission Gallery Zombie Scenario= Rev idle.png|In-game model Rev attack.png|Attacking Rev death.png|Death Rev dummy.png|Dummy 528062_639178272764674_1750206777_n.jpg|Poses File:Decoy_revenant_promoart.png|Promotional art showing Gerard engaging Revenant with M14 EBR Bosshp bg left revenant.png|Helper HUD icon Bosshp bg left revenant new.png|Ditto, new Zombiflame.png|Flame FX when near to infernal attacks Revenant msg.png|Message in Zombie Shelter: Coop revenant_poster.jpg|South Korea Poster Tw12.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Revenant.gif|Preview Revenant.jpg|In-game screenshot rvatk_mh.png|Revenant's Attack: Mahadash rvatk_fb.png|Revenant's Attack: Fireball rvatk_ex.png|Revenant's Attack: Explosion rvatk_fr.png|Revenant's Attack: Fire Storm |-| Zombie Giant= File:Revenant_zombiegiant_newskin.png|New evolution In-game model File:Revenant_new_evolutionzg_hd_model.png|Ditto, HD File:Splash_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Revenant_evozg_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Revenants_china_poster.png|China poster File:K1a_crowbar_maverick_splash_revenant_evolve_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:10june2015indoposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Zomgiantcsnzposter.png|CSN:Z poster File:Revenant_firestorm.png|Firestorm attack hud_revenant.png|Hud portrait Trivia *"Revenant" means a being which has returned from death to get revenge on a wrongdoer. It can be either a living corpse or a spirit. *Revenant might have been derived from Ifrit, an infernal Jinn noted for their strength and cunning tricks. *This is the first boss that can heal himself at mid-battle, the second one is Bio Scorpion. This is different from Siege Type Phobos which although his health can be replenished, it requires the assistance of Voodoo Zombies. *In the dummy model, Revenant can be seen doing Jumping Jacks (Star Jump). *In Decoy, there is a bug with Revenant where when he walks in the mounted MG platform, he will get stuck, though it can still attack as it should normally. However, this was fixed after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. *There is a bug in Decoy where if all players use B mode of BALROG-XI to shoot Revenant when the door opens and Revenant is still outside the fight zone, he may not go inside the fight zone after that. This bug still happens occasionally. *Sometimes when fighting the Revenant, when he is about to use the Firestorm attack, the player is unable to press button on the valve. *Before Revenant makes his entrance, you will hear the Sniper and Spy's cry from Team Fortress 2 screaming in the radio. External links *Revenants at Wikipedia. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Zombies Category:NPC Category:Zombie scenario boss Category:Zombie scenario 2 boss